Not Everything Ends
by The Impossible Souffle
Summary: Clara & The Doctor have a moment ruined by someone unexpected. But will they both still reveal there feelings?
1. Asgard

** Hey so basically this is set after Hide, and Clara and the Doctor are having the perfect moment when someone un-expected arrives leaving Clara alone and the Doctor out of reach. BUT there will be cute fluffy parts, so here is my whouffle fic for you guys.(Hoping to get 2-3 chapters but if you guys want more review!) **_Italics_ **is when Clara is thinking and BOLD is the Doctor thinking just to clarify! **

* * *

** The Perfect Moment**

'What did she mean?' Clara couldn't stop thinking about what Emma told her about the Doctor, she watched him dance around the console like some lunatic ~Although she did find it rather adorable~ "So!" he shouted "Where too next?" he asked raising an eyebrow, she bit her lip 'She looks so cute when she does that, why does she torture me like this?'

"You choose chin boy" she said grinning.  
He looked at her with his big green eyes with the most adorable smile and then said "Geronimo!"

The TARDIS shook travelling through the time vortex throwing Clara and the Doctor everywhere both of them trying to hold onto something, Clara screamed and was finally thrown to the floor as the TARDIS landed.  
Clara looked around realising the Doctor was gone, "Doctor!? DOCTOR!?", 'Where was he?' quickly standing up tucking her hair behind her ears she ran to the doors pulling the open stepping out to find the Doctor leaning against the TARDIS. She was just about to start complaining to him about leaving her in there until she saw where she was, her mouth dropped ever so slightly grabbing hold of his arm she asked "Where are we?", "Asgard" he told her. "It's..It's.." she struggled to find the right word "magnificent" she finally came out with. ~The sky was a bright blue with clouds in shades of orange and red the sun just showing over giant landscapes, and in the distance amongst the clouds you can see a planet and its moon~ nothing could ruin this moment (well almost nothing), a massive crack and bang sounded somewhere behind the TARDIS they both looked at each other and ran to see what was going on.

A woman stood only a few metres from the TARDIS "Hello Sweetie", "River, uh uhm.." the Doctor was lost for words, River ran over to him landing a kiss on his lips, "Hem hem" Clara stood there arms crossed with a confused look on her face. Quickly pulling River away from him he cleared his throat and finally said "This is my uhm wife-" Clara cut him of "YOUR WHAT!?", "His wife sweetie" Clara gave her a sharp look before storming off back into the TARDIS, "River what are you doing here anyway?" looking slightly dazed "Well I was running away from a bunch of very angry sontarans, when all of a sudden this thing -She smacked the vortex manipulator- went funny, bringing me here"

'Wife? since when did he have a wife?' Clara sat beneath the TARDIS with her head in her knees, 'Im such an idiot, and to think I had fallen for him, It should have been obvious..' Clara Oswald, The Impossible Girl was jealous of some strange woman with fuzzy space hair, but her biggest question was 'Why hadn't he told her?'.

The Doctor stood there fidgeting as River had him pinned against the TARDIS "I..Uhm..I need to go see if Clara's alright" he finally blurted out, she looked at him to say ~You choose some human girl over your own wife?~ but he still quickly ran round running into the TARDIS, she shortly followed him and leaned against the console. "Clara?" he ran round looking for her finally realising where she was he walked down and sat next to her, "You okay?" he asked biting his lip "Yeah I'm fine, just...shocked I suppose" he stood up bringing Clara up with him and kissed her forehead.

The Doctor looked at River and then Clara, "So ladies where too?", "Home" Clara said and with that all of the life and colour left the Doctors face. "Okay" he said hesitating as he ran around the console, and they were off.

* * *

**I know this is quite short but there is more too it, If you have any suggestions for the next chapter please review and let me know!**


	2. I Think He Loves Me Too

**Hey so there is only gonna be one more chapter after this unless I get some good reviews and people want more. And if thats the case leave a suggestion, very much appreciated. :)**

* * *

The TARDIS materialized just around the corner from the Maitlands house and before Clara had a chance to walk out he grabbed her arm, "Don't go, not now" he said with a saddened look in his eye "Im not going forever chin boy just until she ~sending a sharp look toawards River~ is gone!" she hissed. This was not the Clara he knew, she was always happy and bouncy but the sight of River seems to make her skin crawl, letting go Clara left the TARDIS,** 'Damn you River, why did you have to turn up like that? We're not really married anymore I lost you years ago, stupid timey-wimey stuff'** he spun round and clapped his hands together.

"So River.."

"Yes Sweetie?" she began setting coordinates on the TARDIS and then they dematerialized.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x* x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x

Clara stormed into the house quickly running up to her room and flung herself onto the bed, leaving Angie and Artie confused, Angie walked up to her room telling Artie to stay in the living room. She knocked on the door and walked in "Clara, are you okay?" Clara just layed there and sobbed into her pillow, Angie sat next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Finally she sat up "He has a wife" Angie was confused "Who has a wife?" then she realised. The Doctor.  
"And too think I was fall-" she began to cry again "Clara don't cry about it maybe there's a perfectly good explanation for him not telling you", she hugged her "I hope your right" Clara sobbed.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x* x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x

"So sweetie, who's your little friend?" she asked batting her lashes wandering over to sit next to him, "Oh thats uhm..I..Uh..she's Clara" he stammered, "She's very cute, don't you think?" she asked winding him up "Cute? If you say so, I uhm..haven't really noticed".  
**'Cute? cute doesn't describe Clara, she is Beautiful, amazing but mainly just perfect'**.  
He was lost in a trance thinking of Clara until River slapped him, "OW! What was that for?" he pouted "You were daydreaming, so are you going to take me somewhere nice?" she asked taking her diary out "Uh I was actually going to have a quiet day, we had quite the adventure on a submarine with an ice warrior" River looked at him studying his face "We? You mean you and Clara right?" He nods.

Standing up he changed the coordinates and flew the TARDIS back to stormcage, he opened the door and gestured to River, she walked out realising he didn't want her. "Right I understand, Im not the right person. You want her don't you? I can see that you do and I can see that Im already gone too you"

"River, I am sorry.." he hung his head.

"It's okay sweetie" she cupped his face in one of her hands and kissed his cheek swiftly before walking into her cell. A tear ran down her cheek as the TARDIS dematerialized.  
x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x* x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x

~(2 Hours Later)~ Clara still layed on her bed twisting her mums ring around her finger, she heard the sound of the TARDIS landing outside and almost seconds later the doorbell rang, the Doctor hoped Clara would answer but was disappointed when saw Angie stood there glaring at him. "How can I help you?" she asked "Is Clara there I need too talk to her" he asked impatiently, "Yes she is in, but she doesn't want too talk to you. Goodbye" she slammed the door in his face, while she walked away from the door texting the Doctor whipped out his sonic screwdriver and unlocked the door storming in.

"HEY! You can't just walk in" Angie yelled but he was already up the stairs, Clara quickly barricaded the door but he still managed to push his way in, she sat on the bed with her knees to her chest tears running down her face. "Clara I-" "Shut up" she said cutting him off", he rubbed the back of his neck and went to sit next too her pulling her onto his lap, "Im sorry Clara, I should have told you about River but I never found the right time to say it but we're not married anymore..she's dead" Clara lifted her head "How? She was stood right infront of me, giving you the time of your life!" she exclaimed "Its Complicated".  
"Me and her, we're both time travellers we never meet in the right order. It's ridiculous timey-wimey stuff.." he hugged her tight

"Please forgive me and come back too the TARDIS, she's gone now" she bit her lip "Promise?"

"Promise" squeezing her again.

"So where would you like to go now Miss Oswald?" she taps her finger on her lips "Hmm, show me something awesome" he grinned standing up still holding her like a bride and made his way down the stairs just managing to open and close the door and carry Clara to the TARDIS, setting her down on a chair.

He pranced around the console sending them flying through the time vortex 'Emma was right, I can't really trust him yet I still love him? What is wrong with you Clara, he's dangerous ~But dangerous is fun~'. The TARDIS landed with a thud "Before we go out you need to get changed and make yourself look pretty!", 'Not that you already arn't' she quickly ran off too the wardrobe and was in there for 20 minutes.

When Clara walked back into the console room she found him fiddling with some buttons, "So? What do you think?" she asked smiling as he laid his eyes on her his mouth dropped "You..you look...amazing!" she wore a strapless black knee length pencil dress with diamonds running down the sides and silver glittered heels and her hair flowed over her shoulders. He stood there staring at her for a couple more minutes until she snapped her fingers and said "Doctor!?", he quickly straightened up fixed his bow tie and took Clara by the hand pulling her out the doors into a large hall full of music and laughter and people dancing.

"Where or when are we?" she asked with an excited look on her face "We are at the great hall of Rescarpe, 3015" he said with a grin, "Come on! Lets dance" he said pulling her inside dancing like a lunatic. She couldn't stop laughing until the music ended and they began to play the slower music, he bowed ever so slightly putting his hand out and asked "May I have this dance?" taking his hand she said "You most certainly can" he pulled her close placing a hand on her waist and holding her hand in the other, the put her hand on his shoulder and looked up at him smiling feeling his body against hers. As they danced they both looked into eachothers eyes and started to lean in when the song ended and everyone clapped causing them to pull apart and begin clapping.  
Silently they walked side by side back to the TARDIS, they both knew what was going to happen if the music hadn't ended but niether of them said anything about it, he took Clara home said goodbye and went of into the time vortex.

When she got to her room she kicked her shoes of and collapsed onto her bed '_I think he loves me too..._'

* * *

**Any suggestions for the final chapter if so review! I like reviews nice to know what people think, I hope your all enjoying this and I found this chapter quite difficult to write...not sure why though. Next chapter will be up during the week!**


	3. I Love You

**Okay so this is the FINAL chapter unless of course people review and have suggestions for this too carry on. I hope your all enjoying this! :)**

* * *

The Doctor sat in the library all night trying to understand what was going to happen next, he still had to go get Clara but what will they do?  
He paced around with his head in his hands "Why did I do that? I'm such an idiot".  
x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x* x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x

Clara woke too the sound of Artie yelling "GIVE IT BACK ANGIE!", she swung her legs over the bed and tied her hair up in a bun wiping the make-up off her face, and quickly changed into jeans and a t-shirt before walking downstairs.  
"What on earth is going on?" she asked still half asleep "Angie stole my PSP!" he said pouting she looked at Angie and she instantly gave it back and quickly ran upstairs.

She made herself a cup of tea then slumped into the couch turning on the TV, Artie jumped next to her and started talking about some school project he had to do when she heard the TARDIS materialize outside, Artie immediately ran out the door and shouted "DOCTOR!" while Clara stayed in the living room.  
Artie walked in followed by the Doctor "Morning Clara" he waved awkwardly, she looked up "Morning, sorry I look a mess I'll be right back" and with that she ran upstairs only to come back down 10 minutes later, her hair hanging down wearing a (TARDIS) blue dress and her boots.

They both stood there looking at eachother silently for afew minutes until Angie walked in "You seen a ghost or something?" dropping onto the sofa luckily someone knocked at the door for Artie then only moments later someone called for Angie which meant they could fly off in the TARDIS.  
They stood in the TARDIS silently in the time vortex, he was the first to break the silence "Did you have a good time then?" he asked pressing buttons looking at the scanner "Yeah, its was fun..".

"So..Where do you want to go?"

"Uh, New York 1960, Christmas time?"

He gave her a cheesy grin and they were off.

He took her hand pulling her out the TARDIS, they were in central park with the snow falling. Clara jumped up with excitement forgetting everything that had happened, and leaped into a pile of snow giggling and squealed when the Doctor jumped in next to her.

"Listen, Clara I'm sorry about well you know.."

"Its fine..Honestly"

They stayed there for a couple more minutes until Clara got cold and got up and pulled the Doctor up "I'm starving" she said rubbing her stomach "Well then we better get you something too eat. Luckily there was a food stand and she was able to get something, after offering some to the Doctor she ate it as quickly as she could.

They walked back too the TARDIS hand in hand after 10 minutes of walking they got back, Clara sat on the edge of the console swinging her legs and the Doctor stood next to her leaning against it, for a moment they just looked into eachothers eyes until Clara blushed and look away.  
"Clara..I need to tell you something"  
"Oh?"  
"I..I..I think..Screw it!" he stood infront of her leaned in and kissed her putting his hands on her back, she was shocked but eventually started kissing him back placing one hand on the back of his neck and the other in his hair. They carried on kissing until they both pulled away too breath, he put his head against hers "I Love You, Clara Oswald" she kissed him and felt her smile against his lips "I Love You Too, Doctor", after afew more kisses he took her home "You want to come in?" she asked with a smug look on her face he nodded and followed her in.

They sat on the sofa and he pulled her onto his lap and drew circles on her thigh, she wrapped her arms around his neck and they started kissing again, he licked her lip and she moaned allowing him to search her mouth with his tounge, they found eachothers tongues wrapping them together until the door opened and they quickly pulled apart but Clara stayed on his lap.

"Finally!" Angie said, they looked at eachother confused, "I knew you two would get together in the end it was obvious" she said walking too her room texting. Clara rested her head on his shoulder and giggled, eventually she fell asleep so he took her upstairs and put her in bed, and went to wait in his TARDIS until she woke.

* * *

**Thats it, all finished unless...you want more, if so REVIEW and tell me what you'd like too see next! **


End file.
